No More Waiting
by Alexis4
Summary: Gangrel has had enough and has decided to give Edge and Christian the smack in head they so dearly need. Sequal to Watching and Waiting


No More Waiting  
  
I watched him approach from the shadows, pausing one last time to consider what I was about to do. When he was less than ten feet from me I stepped out into the light. "Good evening, Edge," I greeted softly.  
  
Edge practically snarled when his eyes settled on me, "Gangrel," he hissed my name spoken like a curse, "What the hell are you doing her you son-of-a-bitch?!"  
  
"I came to see you, of course," I replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Edge laughed disbelievingly, "Well then, you've wasted your time," his green eyes settled on me, hard as rock, "Cause, I don't want to see you and I certainly don't want to hear anything you have to say. Now if you'll excuse me . . ." Edge tailed off as he moved to push past me.  
  
Angered by his attitude and stubbornness I grabbed his arm and threw him into the nearest pillar causing him to hit his head quite hard. "That's too bad, Edge," I growled pinning him to the cement pillar, "Because there are a few things you need to hear and you are going to listen."  
  
Edge blinked rapidly trying to shoo away the little yellow birds that seemed to be flying around his head. Feeling just the slightest bit guilty my grip shifted from angry and forceful to gentle and steadying, "You always did know how to hit my buttons," I whispered softly.  
  
"You always made it easy," Edge muttered still somewhat disoriented.  
  
I sighed, "Look, Edge, let me give you a ride home. We need to talk and you're in no shape to drive."  
  
Somehow Edge managed to push me off and stood on his own, "I can manage on my own," he bit out right before he sank to his knees.  
  
"So stubborn," I commented wryly looking down at him, "Still think you don't need my help?" I could not help but taunt him.  
  
"Damn you," he muttered fishing in his pocket and handing his keys up to me.  
  
I hefted my former companion to his feet, "Good boy," I said placing one of his arms around my shoulder, "Now then, where's your car?"  
  
I got Edge settled and climbed into the driver's seat, "Now, where are you staying?"  
  
Edge grudgingly gave me directions before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. We drove in silence for a time before Edge opened his eyes and turned to look at me, "Why are you here? After all this time, why come back now?" his voice was soft and weary  
  
I sighed, "Wait until we get to your hotel we'll talk then."  
  
We reached the hotel and I followed Edge up to his room wordlessly. He used the key card to open the door and walked into the room plopping down onto the couch. I followed him into the room, the rumor about vampires heaving to be invited in is bullshit by the way, and took a moment to inspect Edge's suite. Large and luxurious it must have cost a pretty penny. Vince didn't put the rookies or losers in rooms like this. "You've done well for yourself," I commented softly, "Soon you'll be a contender for the WWE Championship," my nose wrinkled in distaste at the remind of the name change. I'm sorry but it just doesn't have the same ring to it. But I do have to admit I like the new slogan.  
  
Oops, I seem to have gotten off track. Anyway, Edge merely snorted at my praise, "Yeah, yeah. That's not why you're here, Gangrel. I'm loosing my patience so spill it."  
  
I nodded turning serious, "I've come to speak to you about your brother."  
  
Edge stood and walked towards a window, "There's nothing to talk about. And even if there was, I definitely don't want to discuss it with you."  
  
Stifling another sigh I walked up behind Edge and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Edge, I know how poorly things ended between the three of us, but you know that I always considered you a son. A stubborn, pig-headed, pain in the ass, but a son nonetheless." I smiled slightly as Edge turned his head to look over his shoulder at me, "I hate to see you boys loose each other."  
  
Edge turned around and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, "This was Christian's doing not mine."  
  
"You know how things went the last time you boys fought. Last time it was your fault this time it's Christian's." I looked him straight in the eye, "Can you honestly tell me that you don't miss him?"  
  
Edge opened his mouth to say the words but closed it again hanging his head, "No, I can't," he whispered.  
  
"It's pride, Edge," I told him gently, "It's foolish pride and nothing more. You need to talk to him."  
  
Edge raised his head and the pain in his eyes shook me to the core, "He betrayed me, Grel, he hit me, his own brother, in the head with a chair. He lied about our parents being hurt so he could lure me into a trap. Christian hates me."  
  
Slowly, unsure of if he would resist, I pulled him into my arms and held him. I closed my eyes. It had been a long time since I had been allowed this close to either of my boys.  
  
"Gangrel," Edge whispered I pulled back to look into his eyes and I understood what he wanted without him have to say the words. I brushed his hair back from his neck and paused looking into his eyes once more to make sure this was what he wanted. Edge nodded and I sank my fangs into his neck. Edge gasped and then moaned as the pain turned to pleasure.  
  
It had been so long since I had drank of Edge or Christian. Officially that had been the deal, in exchange for my protection they would occasionally allow me to feed from them. Edge had always loved the pleasure of it. After the initial shock it feels incredibly good. Of course my planned was ruined once I genuinely began to care for my charges. After a few moments I pulled my fangs from his neck and he slumped against me panting.  
  
One arm went behind his back and the other behind his knees as I lifted him into my arms and carried him into the bedroom and laid him on the bed. I bit my finger and pressed it to the wounds in his neck my blood healing them almost instantly.  
  
Edge opened his eyes and looked up at me, "I don't know if things can be fixed between my brother and I," he whispered, "Christian won't even speak to me unless it's to insult me."  
  
"If I could get him to meet with you," I asked, "Would you be willing to talk with him? At least try to work things out?"  
  
Edge hesitated then nodded, "He's my brother," Edge said softly, "But good luck getting through to him. He's not the same person we knew."  
  
I smiled, "Yes, he is," I reached out to stroke Edge's hair, "Deep down our Chrissy is still in there. He just has to realize that he doesn't need to act like this to be a man. I'll talk to him," I give Edge a crooked grin, "Hey I got through to you, how hard could Christian be?"  
  
Edge smirked and gave me the middle finger salute his eyelids beginning to droop sleepily. "You suck," he murmured.  
  
"I know," I replied pulling the blankets up over him, "Sleep, Edge," I bade him, "You'll need all your strength to deal with Christian."  
  
Edge muttered something unintelligible before allowing sleep to claim him. After taking one last look I left the apartment locking the door behind me. I had gotten through to Edge but I still had one spoiled brat to deal with. 


End file.
